


My Idiot

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, This came out of nowhere, interrupting moose, post season 13 probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: A quiet life with the Winchesters has some benefits. Also, Dean's an idiot and Castiel makes sure to remind him of it.





	My Idiot

    Castiel wanted nothing more than to storm into the dungeon, kiss Dean square on the lips, and tell him that he was a goddamned idiot. An idiot for letting Kaia get turned into a murderer (even though she was fine now), an idiot for sending Jack into the world with Michael, an idiot for coming after him and an idiot for almost getting everyone killed _just for him_.

    Instead, Castiel was sat on the couch of the bunker, arms folded over his chest, watching _Jumanji_ with Jack, Alex, Claire, and Kaia. He was still fuming, but he liked this movie and Dean was helping Sam, Jody, Donna, and Mary interrogate Lucifer. Castiel had no desire to see his older brother again, so he was content to stay where he was. For now.

    By the time movie ends the hunters still hadn’t returned from the dungeon. Claire was fidgeting, nervous, like she wanted to go to the dungeon and sort out Lucifer herself. Castiel suggested another movie to keep her there, and Alex searched through Netflix, Hulu, and the internet at large before finding it. The sequel to _Jumanji_ came on screen, and they all focused their attention to it. Castiel noticed Kaia lean against Claire again, their fingers tangled. Castiel was glad that Kaia was there to keep Claire in check, too.

    The movie was barely on for twenty minutes before Castiel heard the dungeon door open and slam shut below them. Familiar footsteps began making their way up the stars, so Castiel hauled himself up from the couch to meet them. The kids rose to go with him, but when he assured them it was just Dean, they all sat back down.

    He caught Dean at the top of the stairs. The hunter glared up at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and going up the last step. Castiel didn’t back away. They were sharing Dean’s air as they once did a decade ago, when personal space was a new and unfamiliar concept to the angel. But now that he knew what it meant, Castiel was willing to abuse that knowledge.

    “Dude.” Dean grumbled, staring right at Castiel with confusion and annoyance.

    “Dean.” Castiel replied, trying to put as much of his frustration—both with Dean’s aforementioned behaviour and _Dean in general_ —into his voice.

    “What’re you gonna say, Cas? That I should’ve left you there? In _Hell_? You know I can’t do that.” Dean gave him that _I’m serious and I mean it_ look.

    “Yes, but I was going to add that you’re an idiot.” Castiel agreed.

    Dean smirked. “’Course I’m an idiot. Been tellin’ you that all along.”

    “At least you’re my idiot.” Castiel said before turning and heading back to the living room.

    “Your idiot?” Dean repeated from behind him, but Castiel was bound and determined to leave that conversation there so he didn’t respond.

    For now.

~

    A month went by. The women had returned to Souix Falls, Jack had settled into the bunker, and Castiel…he was trying. Adjusting to a quiet life of hunting with the Winchesters wasn’t something he’d really ever expected to have, despite how much he’d wanted it.

    Lucifer was weak and essentially caged in the bunker’s dungeon. Hell had been silent since Asmodeus was killed. Even Heaven had been leaving the Winchesters alone. All they’d been doing was standard monster hunts, and they were all fine with that. It was nice not having to save the world every other day.

    But, it gave Castiel a lot of time to himself and a routine, neither of which he was used to. He’d had those for a little while as a human, but that was for a handful of weeks at most. Nothing like what he was faced with now.

    Castiel would probably hate it if not for his family. The brothers made sure he went on every hunt with them, and sometimes they brought Jack. Castiel had spent time teaching the young Nephilim how to keep his power in check so he was tactful in battle. On top of that, Castiel was having a blast sharing pop culture with the kid. He wondered if this was how Dean felt when Castiel was ignorant to all of the hunter’s references.

    Today, they were all on a standard ghoul hunt. Get in, salt and burn, get out. The ghoul was in a foreclosed house, which should’ve made it easy enough to sneak in at night and find it. Unfortunately, the house turned out to be a mansion. The hunt was going to take longer than they wanted.

    Sam and Jack went one way, Dean and Castiel the other. Rats scuttled by as Castiel followed Dean up to the second floor. The stairs creaked ominously, and Castiel noticed Dean inch closer to him.

    It was an interesting trend Castiel had been noticing in the man. The cowboy hunt being—somewhat—the exception, Dean had been sticking to him like glue on every hunt since Castiel’s death. As though protecting him, even though they both knew full well that Castiel was more powerful. But Castiel couldn’t bring himself to protest. Part of him liked that Dean was protective, and another part was equally protective over Dean.

    They managed to explore about half of the upper floor before they heard shouts from downstairs. Together they raced to the sounds of battle, where they found Sam and Jack shooting at the ghoul with the copper bullets that were supposed to kill it. Instead, the thing seemed unaffected and it leapt at Sam with a snarl right as Dean and Castiel entered the room.

    Without forethought or hesitation Dean body-slammed the thing, causing it and himself to go sprawling across the floor. The ghoul managed to get to its feet first and it tackled Dean, slashing at him and trying to rip open his throat. Sam and Jack pounded it with bullets, but Castiel had had enough of useless human weapons. He rushed over, grabbed the back of its neck, and smote the thing where it stood.

    “You’re an idiot.” Castiel chastised Dean as he held him down on the dusty old floor to heal his wounds.

    “At least I’m _your_ idiot.” Dean whispered so only Castiel could hear.

    The assbutt even winked, and Castiel couldn’t _believe_ Dean remembered that slip up. He was almost mad, but he couldn’t help the little smile that slipped across his face.

~

    Back in the bunker, they all went their separate ways for a while to shower and get in pajamas. When they got back from hunts early enough, Castiel and Jack would put on a movie. Sometimes one or both of the brothers would join them. Castiel began to refer to these times as “movie nights”, and Jack loved them.

    This night was no different. As soon as he spotted Castiel, clean from his shower, Jack hopped up from his seat at the dining table and asked for a movie night. Castiel agreed, and they searched for a movie that Jack hadn’t seen. There were tons of them and Jack wasn’t picky, so it didn’t take long. Jack got settled on the couch while Castiel went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

    While he was standing next to the microwave, he sensed movement behind him and turned to find Dean hovering near the kitchen table, watching him. When Dean met his eyes he looked like a dog caught in the act of stealing table scraps, and it brought a soft feeling to Castiel’s chest.

    “Hello.” Castiel greeted him, holding out a hand toward Dean and beckoning him over.

    “Hey.” Dean murmured.

    This had become a normal thing, too. Whenever Castiel felt that certain kind of soft, he’d hug Dean. Didn’t matter where they were or who they were with, when he wanted to feel Dean, touch Dean, _ground himself,_ he’d do it. Dean didn’t mind, either. Sometimes he even initiated it.

    Tonight, alone in the kitchen, Dean was gentler, less rushed than ever. He put his arms over Castiel’s shoulders while the angel wrapped his own around Dean’s waist. Dean leaned his head against Castiel’s and they stood there, listening to the popping in the microwave. Castiel liked the bristling feeling of Dean’s hair against his and tried very hard not to think about feeling that hair elsewhere.

    Dean let out a long-suffering sigh, holding Castiel closer to him. Castiel could feel Dean’s muscles through his shirt. So much for the sanctuary of his mind.

    “Are we ever gonna…um, talk? About this?” Dean asked unexpectedly, right as the microwave beeped.

    Castiel wiggled from his arms to fetch the bag from the machine. Dean let out an audible whine of protest, then leaned against the counter and stared at his feet, waiting for Castiel to answer his question.

    “About hugging?” Castiel asked, playing dumb as he fetched a large mixing bowl from one of the cabinets.

    He took the popcorn bag out of the microwave, opened it, and began pouring popcorn into the bowl. The popcorn barely filled half of it. Castiel put the second bag in the machine and set the timer once more. When he looked up, Dean was still staring at his shoes.

    “Kinda. I meant like…us. You and me and this _thing_ we’ve had between us for Chuck-knows how long.”

    Castiel was genuinely surprised. He’d never expected Dean to broach this subject. Ever. And now that he had, Castiel’s brain had short circuited on how to have the conversation he’d imagined over a thousand times.

    “We don’t have to.” Dean began to backtrack, a blush creeping up his cheeks because Castiel was merely staring at him.

    Castiel had to resist the urge to laugh. He knew exactly how to respond to that, and Dean was going to kick his ass for it. He reached a hand out for Dean, the expression on his face calm and welcoming. Dean took his hand and pulled him into a hug once again. Castiel rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder, and in the man’s ear he whispered,

    “You’re an idiot.”

    Dean chuckled, and Castiel grinned. He leaned back in Dean’s arms so he could meet his eyes, then leaned in and pressed a simple, gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean’s blush deepened.

    “Cas…” Dean’s eyes were darting all over his face, and Castiel knew the war going on behind that beautiful freckled face.

    “I know.” The angel said, sparing Dean from his self-torture.

    This time Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s, smiling as he did so. When they pulled back, Dean brought Castiel closer to him—not that he could _get_ much closer—and said, voice quiet but steady,

    “I love you.”

    Castiel’s heart soared. Dean hardly used that phrase—in fact, Castiel was sure he’d never heard the man speak it aloud. He felt honored.

    A throat cleared in the doorway, and both he and Dean twisted in their embrace to find Sam grinning at them from the doorway like he’d just won the lottery.

    “The microwave’s been beeping for like, five whole minutes guys.” Sam said, stepping down into the kitchen and making his way to the machine.

    Dean and Castiel broke apart to watch Sam gather the rest of the popcorn, then followed him back to the living room. There, Sam and Jack took the couch, while Dean and Castiel sat on the floor. Castiel pressed up against Dean, smaller bowl of popcorn balanced on their thighs.

    Throughout the movie, Dean would lean over and place kisses to Castiel’s cheek. The angel would mock-glare at him every time, until once, toward the end, he managed to turn just as Dean was leaning in and sneak a real kiss.

    The rest of the night only went up from there.


End file.
